24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teri Bauer
Age 34? The page says that Teri was born 34 years prior to season one. I don't rememver anything mentioned about Teri being 34. Could someone confirm this?- AKenjiB 02:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) : Page 80 of Findings at CTU. --Proudhug 03:56, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Timeline Currently Teri's page had placed her death in the year 2002. According to the timeline however, it was in the year 2004 so I changed that. (To me this seems to contradict what's on the The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU page, but I'll stick to the timeline canon unless someone thinks it should be otherwise.) -WarthogDemon 22:39, 4 June 2006 (UTC) : As no specific dates have been set in stone for when each season takes place, picking a date for Season 1 isn't a simple task. I've been working on an extensive timeline of 24 for some time now and 2002 is the best year for Day 1 to take place in. I'm going to revamp the entire Timeline section of the site eventually, especially since it's wrong, but currently, I've just been ignoring any and all dates that have already been posted. --Proudhug 23:29, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Notes When was Teri mentioned in Season 4? : During Day 4 7:00am-8:00am, Jack speaks to Audrey and mentions "It's just that ever since Teri died, I..." and is cut off by Audrey, saying that he doesn't need to explain his actions. -- Azure Syaoran 05:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : For the purposes of thoroughness, here are the mentions (at least one) from each season: Season 2: Jack recounts a day he and Teri spent at the boardwalk when talking to Nina. Season 3: Tony says "Didn't you learn anything from what happened to Teri?" to Jack. Season 4: See above. Season 5: In an attempt to calm Tony down, Jack reminds him that he "lost Teri the exact same way". Season 6: Graem asks Jack when was the last time the two had seen each other and he replies "When Teri died", referring to her funeral after Day 1. Thank you, that is correct Professions I think I read somewhere that Teri was a teacher. Can anyone confirm this? : Where do you "think" you read this? --Proudhug 20:53, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Teri's Amnesia Teri had amnesia about 2/3 of the way through the day... Dr. Phil Parslow said that she had Disassociative Trauma. However on her page, it says Post Trauma Amnesia or something. Did FaCTU say something about it or what? I don't have that book. BauerJ24 19:43, 20 July 2006 (UTC) : Teri had dissociative amnesia. I don't remember if this was mentioned directly on the show or in FaCTU, but it's for sure a Research File. --Proudhug 22:11, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Also David Palmer and Tony Almeida are not also deceased characters to be mentioned in all six seasons? : They weren't deceased in all seasons, no. --Proudhug 13:07, 9 June 2007 (UTC) The Baby We should add something about the possibility that the baby wasn't Jack's. There's a high probability that it was that thug from the compound that got her pregnant. It's never confirmed on-screen who's child it is. Bookwormrwt 00:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :The pregnancy test was done several hours after the rape. It's impossible to detect a pregnancy just hours after coitus, so it's obvious the wasn't from Eli Stram. Thief12 00:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Linking to other categories for kill lists When we describe a character who Jack kills we link to his kill list (we pipe link the On-screen kills by Jack Bauer to the phrase describing Jack's kill action). It okay if we start doing what I did with this page and start linking to the "killed by" categories for other characters? Would want some community approval before doing all that--SuperbowserX (talk) 04:03, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds kinda weird, but I can see no good reason not to. OneWeirdDude (talk) 04:21, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't exactly approve that idea because Jack's kill list is piped linked to On-screen kills by Jack Bauer which is an article. Piped links in killed by characters is not really a good idea because they are not articles and they don't describe how they we're killed like On-screen kills by Jack Bauer does. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:13, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :The links to the on-screen page jump directly to that section of the page describing the kill in more detail - linking to the category doesn't do that, and actually links to something with less detail, just a category listing, so I think it would be confusing for visitors clicking on these links--Acer4666 (talk) 08:27, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: I agree that linking directly to categories from inside iu article text is a bit misleading, and have myself avoided doing it before. 19:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC)